New Blood
by g3nesis1
Summary: The Hellsing organization has been going strong. Stronger than usual. Seras is becoming more like her master everyday, and it only got worse when she came across a human named, Yushiro Tamagato. Everything changed that night. Full summary inside. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**"Awaken to darkness on this place we call Earth, One vampire's bite brings another one's birth. A vampire wakes with blood thirsty needs, On the warm rich sensation he feels when he feeds. He stalks in the night like a disastrous beast, And what once was alive will soon be deceased. So when the last bit of sunlight disappears from the sky, You better watch out unless you want to die."**

The Hellsing organization has been going strong. Stronger than usual. Seras is becoming more like her master everyday, and it only got worse when she came across a human named, Yushiro Tamagato. Everything changed that night. For both her, and for him. Not only does she have her own mind to deal with, now she has a fledging with his own set of massive problems. What will become of the Hellsing organization now? What will happen when it comes to the edge?

Written with EncaruM. Check his stuff out. He's pretty awesome. ;)

((Disclaimer: We don't not own any of the Hellsing Characters. Though I wish we did. xD))

* * *

Seras looked to the dark night sky and a wicked smile danced across her pink lips. It was another beautiful night meaning another mission. This one would be a good one; she was actually anxious. There were so many vampires, so many ghouls and so many chances to kill and rip them apart. For the passed few weeks, she had scared herself. She was becoming more and more like him -- like Alucard. With the lust, with the sadistic thoughts and... Ugh, it sickened her sometimes. But there was something within her, more than before, that just went completely nuts when she saw the eyes of a ghoul or the fearing red eyes of another vampire. She went blood-crazy, literally. She had become a part of the family, as Alucard would say it. And to tell the truth, she didn't care for it.

She jumped from the rooftop of the mansion and down to the trees surrounding the area. Her wicked smile grew as she walked into the mansion. She looked to the Harkonnen for a moment. Should she take it this time? It was bulky; it was heavy, and it wasn't any fun. Once she pulled that trigger, it blew up everything and it didn't let her hear the vampires or ghouls screaming in agony. She smiled and grabbed the newest guns Walter had made for her: The Gold Plated, Hallow Point Automatic Viper S-10: exploding shells, silver shells, even liquid fire. Oh, yeah. That was her favorite.

She walked from the Weapon's case and slowly disappeared into nothing as she faded out into the city streets of the mission area. She could smell the blood in the air already.

The scent dancing and twisting around her body, intoxicating her like pixie dust. What a heavenly scent? She could feel them; they were around here somewhere. She let out a small breath as her body seemed to cling to the darkness, searching for the vampires and ghouls that fed on unsuspecting innocence. She stepped into one of the many alleyways of London, and there was one... Just getting up. She looked around. The vampire that had turned them must be around here somewhere. She immediately pulled the Viper out and stepped towards the ghoul, placing the barrel of the gun to its head after kicking it back to the floor. Its eyes widened as it looked up to her. She smiled and pulled the trigger, sending ash everywhere. She turned around. "...This will be a most wonderful night." She whispered.

Youshiro Tamagata was walking home from a nightly workout at the gym the best he could ever practice with was his diato but he always kept the real thing with him in one way or another, he sighed as it was getting dark, he walked down a sidewalk watching the people walk past him oblivious to him and the world around him there was a strange sent in the air tonight but he ignored it figuring some plant was just working overtime, he took the usual shortcut home the frustration from work he had tried to work out tonight at the gym had only been partially successful these people could be so pompous and emotionless at the same time, it sometimes annoyed him to no end, he maybe should have never left Japan but he had been feed up with it he thought it was either a problem with himself or the society around him but he really didn't care the end result was the same, so he would just go on trying to find his way the best he could, he saw someone moving oddly in the alleyway he figured it was just a bum and quickened his pace.

Seras smirked wildly and jumped down from the rooftop in front of a vampire and his little group of ghouls. She looked into his eyes. "Out for a bedtime snack?" Instantly, she pulled up the gun and like it was in slow motion, the bullets flew through the vampires head and into one of the ghouls standing behind him. She pulled the trigger two more times and all that was left was a HUGE pile of ash in front of her. The wind sped up, throwing the ash into her face. It tore at her, threatening to pierce the pale and soft skin. She closed her eyes and took a breath. There were a lot more she needed to dispose of in this rotting city. She turned and faded back into the shadows, hearing a heartbeat in the silence heading towards her.

He approached the person who blocked his way; he stopped for a moment and said, "Please step aside." when the person did nothing several warning flags went up this person didn't seem right, didn't feel right and had a strange smell about them, but that was normal for a bum wasn't it? but there was something else he sighed and said, "I mean you no harm I merely wish to pass please let me through."

He opened his eyes slowly, which were red and evil. "You aren't going anywhere!" He opened his mouth slowly, revealing the pink fangs that quivered to taste his flesh. He rushed towards him, lunging with a speed of the Devil.

with a preternatural speed he leapt out of the way and landed behind the thing, what the hell? was all he could think but he whirled on his heel low so as to avoid a strike to his head or chest, "Its only fair to warn you that I am proficient in several martial arts styles and I have black belts in four of them, back off now and ill pretend this never happened" he stood ready in what he hoped was an intimidating stance.

The vampire just turned and laughed wickedly. "Come now. It's easier if you don't fight. It doesn't hurt as much, either." He rushed towards him with quickness, pulling out his own small blade, filled with the blood of the innocence.

Seras's eyes hardened, hearing the chuckle of a vampire in the distance. She turned around; it was coming from where that human had been. Another charmingly wicked smile was smacked across her face as she crept through the night. Her eyes traced over the human, and then to the vampire. She slowly pulled the gun out and aimed.

Yushiro had enough there was definitely wrong with this guy and he would probably regret it later but he jumped out of the way with his bag unzipping it and kicking the bottom of it and 2 diatos flew out as well as a Katana he grabbed the katana in a instant and slammed down with the sheath still on into the things head and heard a cracking sound, he pulled back and the sheath fell off broken he held the sword in an defensive position, "That was a warning hit now threes nothing between the sword and you! Final warning LEAVE!" his voice resonated off the walls he hoped he wouldn't actually have to hurt him more severely than that.

The vampires screamed and jumped back with a raging lust in his eyes. "And miss out on my feast? I don't think so." He gripped the blade tightly. "You have your own, but do you really think you can keep up speed with a night breed?" He lunged at him again and swung the blade, but stepped back almost as quickly. "Heh, you'll be fun to play with."

Seras's eyes narrowed and she leaned against the brick wall of the alleyway, watching this human. He was damn fast. She looked back towards the vampire. They were like coke-addicts; doing anything to get their next hit. Their body was controlled by bloodlust. She wondered how long exactly could this human stand up to him. She kept her hand on the gun, just in case.

He looked to the thing, "ok playtimes over!" he launched at him with speed and he caught him just a bit but then immediately swung up reversing the sword and cut into the things chest he leapt into the air and spinning around struck him he preformed a swift 5 hit combo and although he didn't hit him every time he did enough to do some damage and to see that this thing wasn't human. he looked to the thing, "what the hell are you?"

The vampire's hair fell into his eyes as the wounds that were all over healed before his very eyes. "I am the Night breed." His eyes flashed red. "I am the beast that hunts the prey." He laughed. "I am… the undead." He took a step towards him and played with his blade a little bit. "For all this trouble, you better taste real damned tasty!" He lunged towards him, blade and sharp-as-razor nails ready to chew through him. "You shall die! You'll become one of us and live… forever!"

He leapt into the air high as one of the buildings and slammed down with a force that sent shockwaves through the street, "I am no ones prey if you can't get that through your scull that might help." he landed a short distance away, he then launched and it was as if to any normal person he disappeared he then reappeared and hit the vampire in 9 places simultaneously sending him flying, he held his sword at his side, he didn't have a sheath but it looked like he would have the sword mostly sheathed if he did and he took up an odd stance "come on lets go."

The vampire roared and he slowly pulled himself up, his arm hanging on just by a thread. He laughed as it quickly reformed. "That hurt, you know? You'll pay for that." The vampire bowed his head and smiled, launching at him with almost the same speed. The blade was almost a blur as it rushed around him like a steel tornado. The vampire then suddenly stopped behind him and kicked him in the back. This was just playtime for him. Play, play, play. "I could almost dance to your heartbeat right now. Are you afraid? Are you afraid you might die? No one can save you now. No one." He launched at him again, and again, and again. Blade out, tongue ready.

Seras looked away for a moment and she looked down to the gun. It would be soon… but not that soon she hoped.

He rolled to his side and back up onto his feet his back was on fire it ran up and down his spine, that kick hurt way more than it was supposed to but he settled into his stance again, "No, I'm not afraid, and I can save myself, I have no choice now." he closed his eyes and when he opened them again they had changed in some ways it was a very slight change but in others it was a vast one and a powerful aura could be felt coming from him I have to go full power I have no other choice he launched and suddenly disappeared until a bright white arc could be seen and he stopped on the other side not moving and the vampire literally blew apart from the waist up to the shoulder the cement and tar was heavily cracked in the place where he launched connected and stopped and he was breathing heavily

Seras couldn't believe it. A human -- that much speed? That much skill? ...Heh, that much power? Her eyes traced over him and she bit her lip. She could feel the aura vibrating from him. It was so strong; and so captivating... so arousing. She snapped herself out her own little trance and was about to step out of the shadows when the blood of the vampire started to gather. Her eyes hardened and she stepped out, pulled up her gun but DAMN, he was fast.

The vampire regenerated, screaming constantly and gripped the blade in his hand and threw it towards Yoshiro back. "FUCKER!" He roared. He needed to feed; he needed to feed now or he would die! That bastard… Ugh, he was still screaming. What the hell did he do to him? He needed to taste his blood, regenerate. Panic was racing through his mind. NOW! His body screamed. NOW, NOW, NOW!

He whirled around and couldn't help but say, "what the hell??? I hit you with, " then his words were cut off by the dagger piercing his heart he looked down and saw the vampire lunging towards him, everything slowed down and he tried to bring his sword up one last time but it was too late and he felt something at his neck with his last ounce of strength he lifted his sword and stabbed it through his chest before he lost his hold on it, 'so this is how it ends, at least it was an honorable death in battle.'

The vampire fell to the floor with him and Seras smiled wickedly. The vampire pulled his lips from his throat and laughed. He didn't even notice the sword through his chest. "I told you, you shall die!" He lifted the blade back up into the air towards his chest. He wanted to feel his heart in his hands, and eat it whole. All of it; blood and all.

A shot rang out like thunder as the blade the vampire was holding was shot to shit. Seras smiled and slowly stepped into the flickering street light, aiming her gun at the vampire. "Awaken to darkness on this place we call Earth, One vampire's bite brings another one's birth. A vampire wakes with blood thirsty needs, On the warm rich sensation he feels when he feeds. He stalks in the night like a disastrous beast, And what once was alive will soon be deceased. So when the last bit of sunlight disappears from the sky, You better watch out unless you want to die." She looked down to the human, her eyes meeting his. He would surely die; or become one of them. She looked back to the vampire with an evil grin.

"In the name of God," she shot out one of his knees and this time, it wasn't growing back. "Impure souls of the living dead," she shot off his arm at his shoulder as he fell to the ground screaming. "...Shall be banished to eternal damnation." The vampire looked up into her eyes. "...Amen." She smiled and pulled the trigger. His head actually exploded, sending ash and some blood everywhere. She walked over towards the human, her shadow falling over him. Her lips parted slowly, the fangs slowly slipping out. "I will give you the choice... Die here, or come with me." God, his blood smelled so beautiful, yet disgusting at the same time. She kneeled beside him looking down into his eyes. Something inside of her made her eyes tweak. "...Make your choice."

"shooksha" was about all the words he could sputter out as blood poured from his chest and came from his lips he should have been stronger and been able to defend himself but he, he was just a weakling in the end, and he couldn't even defend himself, all he could do was to thank the powers that existed that no one was with him he considered her choice for a moment, "I see so you're... sodeska so it is an end one way or another." he couldn't help think that he was taking the coward's way out but he knew he wasn't ready for death yet, still so much to do. "I will come with you." even as he said it he knew he had so many conflicted emotions about it but still this way he would be able to help those in need if things like that truly walked the street then he had a new purpose in this existence.

She closed her eyes and nodded. She pulled him into her lap and smiled down to him. "This is the time to close your eyes." She bent down and licked the blood from his lips. She smiled and closed her eyes as she lifted his head up a little bit more to allow her fangs to pierce his throat. Her fingers were pressing into the pressure points, to relieve the pain he was feeling through his chest. She knew it was painful; she had gone through it herself. Take comfort in the darkness, her voice twinkled through silence.

Seras pulled away for a moment and smiled, looking down to him. She blinked. She was becoming more and more like him everyday! She knew it. She sighed and stood, pulling him up with her. "Welcome to Hellsing." She said as she closed her eyes and disappeared. She appeared in the med bay of the Mansion and laid him on one of the gurneys. The doctors just looked up to her, seeing the pink coloration of her lips. "...When he wakes up, call me. That's an order." The doctors nodded as she walked out of the room and towards Integra's office. She was completely soaked with blood, but it's not like Integra would really care or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Seras knocked on Integra's office door three times and stepped inside. She bowed her head to Integra. "Mission successful. Targets have been silenced."

Integra's eyes washed over her and up to her lips. Her eyes narrowed.

"It was his choice," Seras smiled easily reading her mind. "He was either going to become a ghoul, or come with us. Either way, it would have solved the problem. He chose the better of two evils. I recommend he be placed in the Hellsing Army, Sir Integra. Watching his fighting skills really impressed me and--"

Integra slammed her fist onto the table and stood. "I don't need recommendations from you, Victoria! You've become even more reckless than you were! One more time Seras and I'll throw you away! Do you understand me?"

Seras's eyes held fire but she just nodded. "Yes, Sir Integra."

Integra sat and lit up a cigar. "You're becoming more like Alucard every day."

Seras growled. "Don't say that." She said anger behind her voice.

Integra looked up and smiled. "You're done. Leave... Now. Bring him to see me when he's strong enough. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir Integra." Seras turned and walked out of her office, back towards the Infirmary.

Yushiro slowly opened his eyes and everything was different, everything hurt but he saw he was not in the street and he was not home, he saw a man in white approaching him with a needle and Yushiro pretended to be asleep until the doctor got close enough something smelled so wonderful and yet at the same time disgusting, he let the doctor get close and then whipped up off the bed and was behind the man in a blink of an eye he grabbed him and squatting so as to make a smaller target he turned around, he looked to the doctor "where the hell is this place?"

When the doctor didn't answer immediately he tightened his hold and said, "Answer me now!" The doctor said hesitantly, "The medical bay of the Hellsing mansion, I was only going to," he bit back his words when Yushiro yelled, "Yamite! baka I don't want to hear your excuses! where's the nearest exit?" he had to get the hell out of wherever the hell this place was, he had to get home, and where was his sword, and the doctor hesitated and then gave him directions reluctantly. Yushiro knocked the doctor out painlessly and bolted from the room everything in him told him to run like hell there were so many things wrong he had to get out of there.

Seras's eyes widened as she saw him bolting out of the room and down the corridor. Shit, she knew this was going to happen. She disappeared and reappeared in front of him, pointing the gun towards him. "I'd stop if I were you." Her eyes crimson red and hers met his. "You need to calm down. None of us is going to hurt you. You have to rest for a little bit." She sighed heavily and put the gun down. "...Just calm down. You're safe now."

Yushiro couldn't stop in time so he back flipped to avoid hitting her, he stood and now he felt somewhat foolish for his actions, "ohh, I'm sorry, I think I owe that doctor there an apology too," he bowed slightly and said, "I'm just well a great deal of things are very different, I suppose that's to be expected, I just didn't know if this really was well anyway my apologies." he sighed and looked down to his hands which were now pale.

She placed the gun back into the thigh holster and stepped towards him. "Come on." She offered him a hand. She remembered how hard it was for her when she was turned; she didn't know anything and having Alucard for a master, well, that didn't help very much. It frightened her. She didn't want to become like him. She wanted to... stay the way she was. She sighed, leading him back into the Infirmary. "You need to stay in here for a little bit, until you gain your strength." She effortlessly picked the doctor up and placed him in another gurney. He would wake soon. Another came up beside her and she shook her head, waving him off. "Sit down. I need to talk to you."

He followed her back to the infirmary and scratched the back of his head with shagrin, he sat down, "yeah I'm sure there is a lot to talk about," suddenly he felt a cold shiver down his spine and someone walked through the wall he was wearing a red trench coat and hat.

Alucard looked down the the new recruit, "so you've created a fledgling eh? interesting Seras." he gave a demonic grin, "so sword boy how does it feel to be dead?"

Yushiro looked to him, "My name is Yushiro Tamigata, and I would appreciate it if you would use that rather than sword boy, that I would, and you are sir?"

Alucards smile broadened and he said, "my name sword boy is Alucard, I heard you were able to blow apart a vampire with a little piece of steel," he held up the sword, "its not even silver, interesting." Yushiro looked to him, "Give me my sword back."

Alucard looked to it, "oh you want this back? I see it must be important for you to want it back so badly I can see it in your eyes."

Seras growled lowly and stood. "I had no other choice. Unlike you, Alucard, I respect life..." A little voice in the back of her head laughed insanely at the statement. She looked down to Yushiro and back up to Alucard. She reached up and opened her hand as the sword came flying to hers. "Alucard..." She looked into his eyes. "I'm sure Sir Integra wouldn't like you taunting the newest addition to the Hellsing Family." Her eyes were firm and a bit threatening. She held the sword tightly. "I need to talk to him... Alone. Please, leave us. Please, Alucard." It wasn't a plead either. "If you want, I'll talk with you later." There was a wicked smirk behind those furious eyes.

Alucard laughed, this one would be fun to play with. he merely phased into the wall and appeared in Integra's office, "so Seras made a fledgling, I suppose you just love that."

Yushiro sighed and said, "thank you Seras, now I suppose we should talk now."

Integra looked up from her work and sighed. "No, actually I don't." She took a puff from her cigar. "She's becoming more a nuisance than ever. I hope he doesn't become the same way. Of course, all fledglings become reflections of their master." Her eyes met Alucard's. "...If she continues the way she is going, we'll have two of you to take care of." Her eyes hardened.

Seras sighed and looked back down to him. She handed him the sword as she sat. "I'm sorry about... Alucard. He can be a real ass sometimes." She smiled. Oh, she knew he heard that. She looked into Yushiro's eyes. "The first thing I want you to remember is that it was your choice." She moistened her lips. "Do you remember anything of what happened?"

Alucard smiled and said, "I know its great isn't it?" he couldn't help but fade into the wall.

Yushiro nodded, "last night well, I remember I got my ass kicked quite thoroughly even though I exploded the guy, still having a hard time wrapping my brain around that one, I've read a little about vampires but still even if they can regenerate they shouldn't be able to just completely ignore the laws of physics like that, so I don't really understand that but yeah I remember most of last night even though id rather not." he cursed himself inwardly for his shame and defeat, "and I understand that it was my choice."

She looked into his eyes. "Don't blame yourself. You actually almost killed him. One last hit and he would have been... well, dust. You're the first human I've seen in years that could stand up to a vampire of that level in a long time. Vampires can do a lot of things," her eyes danced off into distant space. "Nothing is impossible. Remember that too." She stood before him. "There are rules to live in this mansion and you have no other choice but to. No feeding off of humans, unless willing. Which is very rare. They have a good supply of medical blood they give us. You must sleep in a coffin during the day. Though it is very uncomfortable the first couple of nights, you will get used to it. Any other rules, Sir Integra will give you. Are you ready to introduce yourself?"

Yushiro looked down for a moment, "I see, so I have to, chigan soka he stood then and said, "what type of organization is this, military some sort of freelance thing or like a guild with a few highly trained members like yourself?" he looked to her understanding the rules and at the same time not completely but he would come to understand them in time.

"We are a freelance Organization. We are led by Sir Integra, which has the Permission and support of the Queen. There are many of us... Well, not like Alucard and I, but there is an army. Very highly trained soldiers, taking from MI-5 Military and so forth." She led him out of the Infirmary and towards Integra's office. She paused for a moment and looked back at him. "Ready?"

He paused a moment trying to take in all the new information he then opened his eyes and nodded.

Seras nodded and knocked on the door three times before opening the door. She stepped inside, her eyes meeting Integra's. She could tell Alucard had been in here not too long ago. "Sir Integra. This is Youshiro Tamagata..."

Integra's eyes ran over him and she cocked a brow. "Sit." She told him. She turned to Seras and her eyes told her to get out. Seras did as ordered and closed the door behind her. She sighed heavily and leaned against the door. She took a breath and started walking down the corridors. _You don't always have to be a total dickhead, Alucard. _She smirked.

Integra looked back over to Yushiro. "I hope Victoria explained to you at least some of the rules and regulations we have here. As a vampire in this organization, you walk a very fine line. One mistake and you will be punished dearly. Especially if it causes the deaths of others. Do you understand? You will follow my orders other than Seras's. She is your master and unless she offers herself to you, you are under her spell."

Yushiro did as he was told and out of his habit formed his hands into a meditative posture he looked to the woman she was somewhat a contrast between 2 things femininity and masculinity freedom and duty it was rather interesting, he could see that she had been hardened by time and circumstances she would be a difficult person to deal with, "yes Ma'am I understand, the moment I gave up my life I did so to devote my life to protecting others and now that is the only purpose my sword moves for now." he looked into her eyes making sure she understood his conviction to that point, "however I am not completely a naive idealist I understand there are standards and things to conform to in this place and I will do them to the best of my ability, ma'am."

Integra looked into Yushiro's eyes. "Good. I'm glad you understand." She stood and walked from behind her desk towards him. "I truly hope we don't have any problems. There will be someone waiting for you outside of my door to lead you to your new bedroom. The ice and blood packet will be there when you awake tomorrow night. You might want to hurry... Daylight is only a few hours away." She smiled. "From Seras's reports, you are very skilled in combat. You will be put on your first mission when I deem it necessary and when I see that you're ready. Goodnight, Yushiro." She looked to the door and walked back behind her desk with a sigh.

Yushiro stood and bowed before heading for the door, "good evening ma'am." he walked out the door and saw an older man with a monocle.

"I am Walter c Dolnez Hellsing member retired and the Hellsing retainer, please follow me."

Yushiro did as he was told, and Walter continued, "I'll be responsible for your day to day needs, also any weapons you may need specialized I can more than likely make, I assume you'll want to just use that sword for display and get an automatic weapon or handgun, correct?"

At this Yushiro flinched, "no, you are incorrect sir, I want this weapon made combat ready with a new blade and combat handle, and I believe I cracked it with that final attack."

Walter smiled, "ahh yes that's all the talk around here how you were able to stand your ground against a full vampire with nothing but that sword, I must admit even I am impressed by that, very well ill make that weapon combat ready as you said." He took the weapon from Yushiro and they stopped, "this will be your room for the daylight hours."

he looked around the room and saw his bag there and the sealed windows, "I see, nothing like a room with a view, thank you Walter but I'm very tired ill be going to bed now, good evening." He closed the door behind him and sat heavily in the chair his mind a blur, "what the hell have I done?" He said out loud, he sighed and opened his bag relieved to find his supplies in it mostly untouched, he pulled out the small mat and lay it down, he kneeled down upon it and pulled out a candle and lit it he began to attempt to meditate, or at least tried to.

Seras sighed and appeared back on the rooftop. She had been up there almost every night for the past few months. She closed her eyes for only a moment. She didn't know if she did the right thing, yet. Would he go through the same thing that she did? Going completely insane before loosing all humanity. She opened her eyes, seeing images of that night. She sighed and looked back up to the stars. She wished it could be dark all damn day; no sun, no damn sunlight. Integra's words haunted her. They had noticed, too? She clenched her fists tightly. She didn't want to be a monster like him, but she was afraid that it was already too late.

After about an hour of unsuccessful meditation he stood and blew out the candle, he grabbed an mp3 player and a book he sat on his bed and read, "though I may be dead and my body in the fields of Japan my Japanese spirit lives on, insanity, sometimes absolute justice appears as insanity or a divine wind that cleanses our land of impurity, this is what we must do." he closed the book unable to read anymore, the thoughts began to choke him now his body would never reach Japan, and his spirit was either dead trapped in this form or gone from him, he probably held onto some piece of it but he could feel it, he put on the headphones and lay back hitting the button for the coffin and he sighed as it closed over him.

A shiver crawled over Seras as she could feel him; it was like he was right there. She opened her eyes and stared out into the dark night sky. Was it right to make him choose? She would have had to kill him, anyway... She hoped that he didn't come to hate her like she did Alucard. A part of her was anxious to see him in action. To see what he could do as a vampire. Even as human, he was fast; he was dangerous. He was someone that would be FUN to fight... Ugh! She growled. It was like it was slowly infecting her mind and the small bit of sanity that she had. She knew it was her choice, yes... And she didn't regret it. Well, sometimes she did.

She stood as the sky started to lighten and jumped down from the roof and walked back into the mansion, her eyes closed. She was so tired but she wasn't in the same way. Nightmares had haunted her and she didn't want to see them again. Of course, she knew she had to. That was another bad thing about being the Immortal Undead -- endless nightmares. And some of them actually came true.


	3. Chapter 3

Yushiro awoke hours later he knew instinctively that the sun had set he stood and set his mp3 player on the desk he found a set of uniforms in the drawers but none of them suited him, he sighed and looked through his duffel thankfully he always carried a second kimono, it would do until he got some decent clothes, he then saw the bucket of ice with the blood packet in it something inside him twitched and before he knew it he was walking towards it his hand stretching for it but a wave of disgust and anger permeated him and he stopped, would this thing dominate his existence now? He would not fail a second time he would not be weak again and simply give up he had already given enough and now he drew the line, he finished putting on the kimono and walked out of the room it felt wrong not to have a katana heavy on his belt but the wakisashi would do for now. He started to explore the place a bit; he would have to memorize it he knew.

Seras slowly opened her eyes as the coffin top started to rise. She stood and cracked her back. She knew he was up. She smiled softly and rubbed her eyes. She reached down and bit into the blood packet and within minutes, it was completely dry. She threw it to the side after dressing herself into another uniform. She started to walk through the corridors. She wondered what he thought about this place. Yes, of course, she could dive right into his mind... But she wouldn't do that. Not unless she had to. She let out a small breath and walked down into the lobby. Another night; another mission. She was sure Integra wouldn't be too happy to have Yushiro go with them. He could stay here, she guessed. It would be better for him to get used to one thing at a time. Rushing into things never helped anyone.

Yushiro arrived into the firing range and familiarized himself with all unfamiliar weapons with the help of a solder or two he ignored their glances and snickering also the few that gave him fearful glances he was here to do a job that was all they would have to simply deal or shove it that was all. he had explored for a few hours and then headed outside, he saw people loading into the van he knew they must be going to a mission. he leapt to the roof effortlessly and stood on the highest peak looking the estate over, it was large, and it had a good 10 acres not including the mansion. he looked up to the stars, and sat down.

She paused for a moment and smiled. There he was. She closed her eyes and silently appeared behind him. She looked down to him from behind and sat beside him. "It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" She looked over to him and sighed. "How do you like it here?" Her eyes ran over to the van of troops. They were leaving a bit early, weren't they? She'd most likely have to go with them. Oh, joy. She looked to her hands in her lap for a moment. "You have to drink it, Yushiro. I was the same way... when I was first changed. But you have to. You'll grow weak and fragile. You don't want that. Drinking the medical blood is better then the alternative. Believe me," she looked into his eyes. "You're hurting yourself if you don't. It might seem like your humanity is slipping through your fingers, but..."

Yushiro looked to her, "its... different, many of the solders dislike me of that I am well aware and I can understand it upon a physiological level but, this is going to be difficult." when she mentioned the blood his face and eyes hardened he said nothing for a time and then he spoke quietly quoting the line of old poetry, "I've already given up a great deal and done so to protect others and yet my circumstances demand I go farther down what I am almost certain is the wrong path, I cannot throw myself away like that I... I know I should probably hold no concern for myself other than to continue to exist to carry out my mission, but when one gains a certain state of awareness one cannot necessarily go back, but.." he left his sentence unfinished as he felt a tightening in his chest and pain pierced through him as if he had been stabbed again, but there was no wound he struggled not to clutch his chest and was only partially successful.

She closed her eyes and looked back up to him. "It hurts not to drink it. You have to -- right now. You may not like it; I didn't either, as I said. But to protect those whom you swore to, you have to sacrifice a few things." She sighed and put her fingers to her lips, which still a bit of blood lay. She put it to his lips and sighed. "You need more than this. You're body is screaming for it. Just... listen to me. I don't want you becoming like me."

Yushiro looked to her and nodded, the thing he couldn't bring himself to say was that it felt like he was giving in again and that was the hardest thing of all.

She disappeared and appeared within seconds, but with a blood packet in her hands. It was still a bit warm. She bit her lip, sighed and gave it to him. "Don't drink it too fast, or you'll throw it all back up." She looked up to see the van drive away. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she had to go take care… of a few things and she knew Alucard sure as hell wouldn't do it. He was probably off on his own mission.

He looked to her and nodded, "I will comply go I know you have duty's" and he looked to the packet and was overcome with an intense need to drink it and more, the cent was the most intoxicating thing of all. he opened the packet and despite his massive need to gulp it down he tried to sip it slowly, it was at once disgusting and the greatest sensation he had ever felt it was pure exotic and as he finished the packet he knew only one thing, he hated it but he wanted more.

She watched him for a moment and smiled. "Are you sure?" She stood. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Word of warning -- stay away from Alucard." She looked down into his eyes. "There are more down in the med lab. Do not have more than 3. There is a good reason for that." She faded into nothing and appeared beside Ferguson in the van.

"Holy Mother of Christ." He jumped. "Don't do that."

Seras smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry."

Yushiro stood and discarded the packet, he needed to see what he could do now he felt stronger and he knew his senses had spiked up at least by 25 and would continue to do so for the foreseeable future, he would have some fun tonight if that were possible he thought to himself if he was able to leave the grounds or not, he decided for the moment he would stay here he looked down to the back yard/training area/ pavilion he back flipped off the roof and spinning several times landed on the ground but it wasn't like before he landed softly almost as if he had a small antigravity field around himself, he began to practice acrobatics and several advanced forms of martial arts. he was able to do things easier and faster than he had ever done before.

Seras jumped out of the van and stood along beside Ferguson as he ordered his troops. She smiled; she used to be one of them and he hadn't changed at all. Well, maybe he had a few more wrinkles. She turned slightly and her eyes narrowed and they shot with fire. "Oh, tonight will be wonderful."

Ferguson just looked over to her as she walked off. He shook his head and looked back to his troops.

This city, just like Cheddar, had been run to ruin with ghouls and surprisingly enough, only one vampire. She wondered where that bastard was hiding. She pulled the gun from her holster and smiled. The Infection of Evil was spreading, not only throughout the city, but throughout her. She started running towards the darkest part of the city and there they were. Not as many as she thought.

They immediately turned their heads towards her. "Come and get it, fuckers." She rushed behind him, blasted his head off and rushed behind another, throwing the barrel of the gun through his chest. He screamed out in agony and she shot his head off with her hand still through his chest. Ash flew all over her, but she didn't care. It was part of the job. She was like a blur, like the shadows: destroying and devouring anything that came within her path. The troops weren't too far behind her, shooting some that were farther away.

"Why are you destroying my friends?" Her eyes widened and she turned to see a little girl on top of the roof looking down at her. She took a breath. It looked so much like Helena, but she would never do this.

Seras had to disassociate. It wasn't a child. She was a killer.

Seras jumped to the roof. "Because you're a bitch." She pulled the gun up but it was immediately thrown out of her hand by an invisible force.

Seras just smiled. "I don't need that to kill you."

"Let's see you try." The child laughed.

Seras raced towards the vampire and tackled her to the ground, pinning her beneath her. "Children should respect their elders. They shouldn't be out to play at night." Seras grabbed a silver bullet from one of the clips and placed it on the child's chest and slammed it into the skin. "Burns doesn't it?" She whispered in her ear as the vampire screamed in agony. But that was just the beginning. She threw her hand up and the gun shot to her hand, her finger already on the trigger. She stood and shot the vampire in the stomach, all the way through.

So it was nothing but a torso and a pile of ash. The vampire child was slowly slipping away. Seras smiled wickedly; her screaming was like music to her ears. She paused for a moment, looking into the vampires eyes. Seeing fear and pain, seeing tears and sorrow; regret. "It's time to die." She said, aiming towards her head. "Goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She laughed and pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

After practicing and trying out new things he walked back into the building and down to his room and Walter was waiting there, "Ahh Yushiro I'm glad you're here, I have you weapon ready if you would like to try it out?" He stepped forward and he dropped the sword into his hands, it felt light as air, but the balance was off, he knew it the moment he had touched it, "what did you do to my sword Walter?" Walter smiled and said, "A melted down LAN Chester silver cross was melted down and coated your sword in silver, I then got a new sheath for you." He sighed and drew the sword; the balance wasn't right he gave a few swift swings of it and sighed, "You've ruined my sword, thanks Walter." He put his hand to his forehead and sighed Walters smile simply broadened, "are you sure?" He looked to him like he had grown a second head, "yeah I've had this sword most my life! It was handed down to me from my father and his father before him." He sighed and then it dawned upon him, "ahh crap, of course my increased strength and ahh crap." Walter chuckled, "yes that is the problem not the sword." He sighed, "Sorry Walter I just this sword is very important to me." He sighed and bowed slightly to Walter who bowed in return, "I also have a new weapon for you; you didn't seem to like the idea of an automatic weapon so I thought I might try this." He pulled up a huge box and set it upon the table, it was labeled Hellsing Arms he laid it down and opened the case to reveal a huge weapon, and it was long and had huge shells along with it, "sugoi what the heck is that"?

Walter smiled, "Steyr AMR 5075 it's too big to be fired by only one person except of course by a vampire." He smiled and stood it up on end, "it fires a 15.2mm Steyr APFSDS. These are armor piercing rounds that can be either explosive incendiary or special anti tank rounds, for hardened targets, the drawback is that it only fires one round at a time, however it can be fired from excessive range so much so that a computer guidance system is necessary to correct for gravity electromagnetic waves and varying conditions." He patted the top scope like attachment that was physically and permanently mounted to the gun." Yushiro's mouth hung wide he couldn't believe it, "and umm just out of curiosity what makes you think I like weapons like these?" Walter smiled, "just try it."

Seras looked down to the ghouls underneath her and watched as they were torn apart by bullets. She turned away. What the hell did she just do? She closed her eyes and jumped back down as the rest of them were destroyed. "Cease Fire!" Ferguson ordered. The troops did as they were told. Ferguson looked up into Seras's eyes. "Mission Accomplished," she said. "All targets have been silenced."

Ferguson, to tell the truth, was actually getting a little scared of her.

She walked passed him and back to the van, sitting silently and her red eyes looking off into distant space. "Hurry;" she said. "We have to get back to the mansion."

Yushiro had been looking over his new weapon and familiarizing himself with all its parts and functions when suddenly Alucard appeared in his room, "Don't you know how to knock?" Alucard smiled and ignored him, "so she lets you lay around the place and she doesn't even make you call her mistress hehe she is far to soft, so lets say we harden you up a bit." suddenly something told him to move as a bullet was suddenly going towards his head, he rolled to the side letting the sniper rifle drop to the floor and grabbing his sword Alucard said, "you have 30 seconds to run then I'm coming after you."

Yushiro couldn't help but curse as he looked to Alucard and then bolted from the room, he only had his sword and Alucard had that big ass pistol, this would not be to fun. He got outside and leapt to the roof and then over to the training area he hoped that would at least give him some time, suddenly Alucard appeared in front of him, "you're forgetting I can teleport." he fired again but Yushiro was already moving, he leapt back up onto the roof, I doubt my blade can knock off those bullets their too big all I can do is go faster than he can shoot use the linear style of his weapons to defeat him or at least by myself time until Seras gets here, but who knows maybe she's the one to set this up. he watched as Alucard appeared on the roof and he got back into a stance, Alucard fired repeatedly and Yushiro disappeared holes in the roof tiles was all that could be seen as he danced out of the way of Alucard's barrage, he finally got to where Alucard had his back to him and he decided in a split instant to attack, he turned and hit Alucard with the nine point attack and then dodged out of the way of more bullets, he paused to reload and look at his healing wounds, "I see now why she chose you, you're Fun!"

Seras could feel something creeping up her spine and she knew for a fact that wasn't good. "Fuck," she closed her and disappeared. She faded onto the Hellsing Mansion property and looked to the roof. Bastard, she thought. "ALUCARD!" She screamed, rage and fire in her voice which sent vibrations through the air. She bent down and jumped into the sky, landing on the rooftop in front of Yushiro and Alucard. "You bastard." She pulled the gun up and aimed it towards him. "I told you to leave him alone! He's mine, dammit! You can't treat him like shit the way you did me!" Her eyes burned with rage. "Fuck it." She tackled Alucard, grabbing the red jacket with an evil smile. "You might have created me, but you're not my master anymore."

Alucard laughed and tossed her off, "I was merely playing with the sword boy after your report it looked like he could handle this little test just fine, so what are you so worried about?" Suddenly Alucard's smile faded somewhat, "Integra wants to see us all 3 of us." He smiled and disappeared.

Yushiro finally stopped and sheathed his sword in one fluid motion, "well that was about as fun as getting a kick to the head." He sighed and sat for a moment, "I didn't mean to do so much damage to the roof but that move takes incredible speed."

She roared as Alucard disappeared. She turned towards Yushiro. "I'm sure Sir Integra would have something to say about it… Don't apologize to me." There was still anger racing through her. "Get to her office. Now." She turned and faded into nothing.

Seras appeared in Integra's office, her eyes closed and her fists clenched. "Mission Accomplished, Sir Integra. All targets have been silenced." Integra's eyes were furious. She stood and waited for the rest of them to appear. "I'm getting very tired of these problems, Victoria."

Yushiro nodded, "alright." He back flipped off the roof and landed on the ground he walked into the building and up to Integra's office, after knocking 3 times he entered the room he knew he was probably in hack but Alucard was probably in more.

Alucard appeared in the office as well a grin spread wide on his face

Integra stepped in front of them. "Alucard--" her eyes met his. "You discharged your weapon, trying to destroy Yushiro." Her eyes shot a warning. "And Yushiro... You damaged the rooftop to the point where it must be reshingled." She sighed heavily and ashed the cigar out. "One more time, and I will lock all three of you away for another hundred years. Understand me?" She screamed. She made sure they all understood. "Alucard -- you are MY servant. Don't you DARE do that again. And Yushiro, if you want to fight someone, do it somewhere else. Where it won't cause so much GODDAMN damage. We have ENOUGH problems. We don't need more." She turned and walked back behind her desk. "You're right in the middle of it, Seras. Don't let it happen again... None of you."

Seras's fists clenched tighter and tighter. "Yes, Sir Integra." Her fingers quivered to pull the gun and blow Alucard to complete shit. There was still fire in her eyes; there was still a lust of death and suffering in her eyes.

Yushiro was about to protest in his defense but knew it would be useless, "understood ma'am" he turned sharply on his heal and walked stiffly towards the door, 'baka Alucard it's his fault if he wouldn't have shot at me I wouldn't have had to defend myself!'

Alucard suddenly mimicked his words in a nasally whiny voice and Yushiro turned on him and said, "Stay out of my head, bakimono!"

Alucard laughed, "That's pretty strong language especially since you're a monster yourself." He smiled broadly and Yushiro had to use all his inner strength not to attack him he simply turned on his heel and walked out furiously.

Seras looked into Integra's eyes then turned to Alucard. _If you want to fight someone, bastard, fight me. I'm in the mood for it. Leave him be. Touch him once, and I can promise you something Incognito couldn't give._ She turned and headed out, following Yushiro. "He can be an asshole. Don't let him bother you. I told you to stay away from him. When you see him coming, it's best to run."

Yushiro couldn't help but laugh despite himself despite how angry he was, "great so now I have to be an inhuman monster and a coward? Let's just keep piling on the shit why don't we eh?" He sighed and said, "well I suppose one good thing came of this, I trained myself in on my new sword." he sighed and said, "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble."

"You're not a coward, Yushiro. You fought bravely. I'm surprised, to tell the truth, I'm surprised he didn't kill you." She sighed and stepped out in front of him. The hatred in her eyes fading. "You're not a trouble to me. Alucard is the trouble." She looked away. "You should probably go to sleep for a little bit. The sun is about to come up... Again, unfortunately."

He smiled, "well I used the only weakness his weapons gave me." He nodded, "I think I will I'm tired oh I want you to see something, if you've got a moment?"

She looked into his eyes. "I do. Go ahead. Show me." Her eyes shot over his shoulder, looking back to the door of Integra's office. Of course Alucard wouldn't just walk out, but he'd phase out of there eventually. She looked back to Yushiro.

Yushiro walked down into his bedroom and picked up the rifle and showed it to her, "it's something Walter gave me." He smiled it fires 15.2mm Steyr APFSDS well these." He hefted one of the shells, "what do you think?"

She smiled and leaned against the door way. "Heh, it looks nice. I guess you like it, huh? Walter is the best with weapons of any kind. I should show the Harkonnen one day. It's powerful but damn, it's heavy." She smiled and stepped closer. "Can I see?" She smirked.

He looked to her, "I'm not sure if I like it yet or not but Walter said to try it." He handed the weapon to her and waited."

She held it tightly and looked over it. "It's a nice gun. One of his best. He's gotten better with age." She smiled and walked over, setting it back into the case. "I think you'll like it; even if you don't like guns. It's not like most guns, so..." She shrugged. She looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry about Alucard." She clenched her fist. "He likes to test people... and other things. If you have any other problems with him," she paused. _Then just tell me. _She smiled to him.

He nodded and said, "Alright well I've got some work to do on my new weapon so ill talk to you tomorrow, goodnight Seras." he smiled and after she left he sat down setting to work on his new sword, he began to polish it from bottom to top and inspected every square inch of it he then began to sharpen it somewhat and as a finishing touch added a strip of reflective bonding tape to the top of the sword, he then sheathed it and began to read his book again.

Seras walked through the corridor with her eyes closed. She let out a heavy sigh and walked towards her bedroom. She looked down to her guns and made sure they were loaded. She had to be on edge every second with Alucard on her BAD side. Alucard thought all of this was a game of a twisted hide and seek. No, this was SEARCH and DESTROY and she would destroy anything if it got her way or if they pissed her off enough times.

She walked into her bedroom and placed one gun on the table the other in her hand. She pulled off the jacket and plopped herself down on the bed and closed her eyes as it started to close. She hated this place sometimes. She wondered what it would be like if anything gone down a different path. She bit her lip and turned to her side.

x

Yushiro went to bed after a time and woke up soon after sunset, he saw the packet of blood on the table and cursed himself as he walked up to it, he needed it yet it disgusted him, he opened it and after a moment set it back into the ice bucket, not right now. he looked to his clothes the uniforms still didn't look all that good but he had no choice now, he hesitantly put one on it was mostly military green with the Hellsing label on the arms, he sighed it didn't fit him correctly and it was tight this wouldn't do he needed to get something better he couldn't fight in this. He walked out of his room sword hanging from his side he had jury rigged something that would work until he found something better. He went looking around for any sort of quartermaster or something.

Seras had been up for a couple of hours already. She had spoken to Integra, and she wanted Yushiro to go with her; next mission. It wasn't big, but it was enough. Make sure he doesn't cause any problems, she could hear her voice in her head, echoing over and over again. She walked towards the training area and towards Ferguson. "New mission," she handed him the folder. He looked down and looked over it for a little bit. "Debriefing is in 5 minutes. Get whatever men you want to bring with you. I have to get Yushiro." She turned towards the Briefing room. _Yushiro. Do you know where the Briefing room is? Meet me there in five minutes. It's important. _

Yushiro nodded, you know this is different talking in my head I mean, ill be there as soon as I can' he finally had gotten a modified uniform it was mainly one piece black with touches of grey and red it was made out of a new rubber like material but it stretched when he moved so it would be fine in combat it also had a built in radio and a place to hook his sword to and he had his rifle slung on his back with a large strap, that was all covered with a deep red sleeveless robe covered his shoulders which he could throw off at a moments notice but it served to hide his weapons, he also carried a large box on the other side which was shells for the rifle, all of this could be detached or put down instantly to engage the enemy with his sword. He stepped into the briefing room and looked around he took an open seat next to some other solders and ignored their numerous glances.

Yushiro looked over the reports and then put them back down, he stood with the rest of them as they began to leave the briefing room, he stood leaning against the corner and waiting when they left he looked to Seras, "what is going to be my function in this mission, just explore and kill any ghouls in the area or will there be a specific assignment?

She walked towards him. "You'll be helping the army with searching and destroying the ghouls. Be careful. I'm sure not all of them are very happy about having another vampire in this house or in the Hellsing Army." She sighed heavily and walked passed him. "Bring your new gun. You might get to play with it for a little bit."

Yushiro took off his sleeveless robe and showed her his weapons on him. He then put his robe back on and said, "I'm well aware I'm not welcomed nor liked by the solders but ill deal with it when the time comes." He walked out into the large staging area and then got into the van, this would be interesting if not fatalistic, and he looked to the solders that either ignored him or gave him angry glances.

The soldiers looked to him; some with hatred and some with fear. Some simply didn't give a shit. They had heard about what happened, and to tell the truth, they didn't want to get into his way. "So," one said, breaking the silence. "You like to drink blood, do ya'?" He smacked his teeth with a huge wad of gum. He smirked and looked into Yushiro's eyes. "You'd think they'd want to kill vampires," he laughed. "Not create them."

Yushiro stared straight ahead, "I neither like it nor dislike it, and it is merely what I require to continue to serve my purpose that and nothing more." he sighed and continued, "the moment I transcended my existence I did so for one reason, to protect the innocent from the dangers that lurk within the night, I swing my sword for that purpose alone." He leaned back and his hand drifted to his side.

The soldier just laughed. "You really think you're all high and mighty don'tcha?" The soldier smirked. "We'll see how good you are when things get hectic." He winked.

"Shut up." One yelled, frustration in his voice. "Leave him the fuck alone, or I'll kick your damn ass myself." The soldier was sitting beside Ferguson, who just smiled at him.

The soldier growled and eyed Yushiro with pure hatred. "I'll get back to you." He said under his breath.

Yushiro sighed and uttered one word before closing his eyes and making himself oblivious to all around him, "no."


	5. Chapter 5

The van stopped not too long after and the doors shot open, showing Seras with a smirk on her face before them. "Line up." She ordered and turned, crossing her arms over her chest. "This place has been a problem area; search and destroy all freaks, all ghouls and all vampires without hesitation. Make sure you have all the ammo needed. We won't be coming back to the van until the mission is completed. Understand? Good. Head off."

Yushiro did as told and nodded he began to head off with the other troops, he wondered if the one solder would turn on him if they were alone together. he watched them blow away a few then taking of his jacket he slung up his rifle and bringing it up he fired into the center of the crowd of ghouls the explosion destroyed most of them he then dropped his rifle and ammo box and rushed in drawing his sword he dispatched them softly, but as he swung his sword there was a bright pattern of light before the ghouls were literally blown apart, on his part Yushiro was smiling his senses were so high he could see everything hear everything and the sent of blood and death was at once disgusting and intoxicating, he fell back to grab his rifle, he lay down on the ground and loading a long range armor piercing incendiary round he aimed for another group of ghouls, the discharge of the gun slid him back an inch or two but the destruction was very evident, the ghouls were on fire and running around he fired 3 more rounds and launched from the ground with incredible speed again flashes of interacted patterns of light could be seen before the ghouls burst into ash.

Seras smiled. "You like the gun, eh?" She stood beside him and looked back up. "My turn." She looked over the soldiers. "If you hit me, I will kill you." She grinned evilly and walked into the dust and it dissipated almost immediately. Her eyes fired up and she pulled the guns to eye level. As she took a step, another ghoul went down… and another, and another. She placed the guns back into the holsters as the monster took over her once again. She rushed into the coming crowd and disappeared into the crowd for a moment. Until bodies were thrown into the air, about 100 feet up and thrown back to the ground with enough force to send vibrations back to the troops. They could hear her laughing insanely as ghouls that were just standing started to scream out in pain before they blew up.

Wile Yushiro outwardly watched this with a serene calm he inwardly was horrified both by what he was seeing and by how easily he had killed, granted these weren't humans anymore and they didn't choose to become mindless ghouls but still, it unsettled him deeply and it was only his deep reserves of self control that kept him rooted to the spot.

She roared and grabbed up one by the shoulder, throwing him into the air. He landed beside Yushiro, the ghouls face completely crushed in and half of its chest missing. It tried to reach out, but it wasn't long until another soldier shot it in the chest and it faded away. They all looked back up to Seras seeing a huge wall of darkness wash over the ghouls; soon there was nothing left and Seras was left, her hair falling into her eyes, covering the red rage. She panted and smirked. "Take out the rest that come running. I'm sure they will." She turned away and started walking farther into the city.

Yushiro grabbed the rifle and waited for the incoming ghouls he would take them out before they could run. He watched as the scope scanned through the different buildings and other things looking for targets to lock on to, now he would find out if the solders would attack him or not, he hoped not because he was getting tired of being shot at.

Seras walked through the city and her eyes landed on the building in the reports. Her smile widened. She could smell blood and she could smell death. It was time for her prey to face their fate. She walked up to the door and smirked as she phased through it. "Knock, knock. Anybody home?" She smiled as about 5 vampires looked up to her, wide-eyed.

"THEY'RE HERE! RUN!" One screamed.

"Now, now, now..." The windows shot closed and all the doors locked by themselves. "You don't want to play with me? I feel so unloved." She laughed and pulled out one of the guns. This would be torture for them, but fun for Seras.

After a few minutes, the silence of the night was broken by agonizing and frightening screams that were cut off by either a gun shot or another scream.

It rattled the night; shook the buildings of the city; warned the others that Death was out, roaring and ready. Not too soon afterwards, Seras stepped out with a wicked look on her face, blood and dust all over her. The dust all over, sticking to her because of the staining blood. You didn't even want to know what the inside looked like. She turned and her eyes lit up as the building started to burn. She grinned and started back towards the troop station.

Yushiro disengaged the interface and stood, "its over, all targets have been silenced." He slung his rifle on his back and put on his deep crimson sleeveless robe. "Let's go home." He waited for Seras to return.

Seras walked up slowly and paused for a moment. Her eyes traced over the soldiers and Yushiro. Her eyes narrowed and the soldier that had yelled at Yushiro was flung towards the van. She stepped up towards him as he was pinned against it and smiled. "You don't disrespect him. You treat him with the same respect you do me. Do you understand me? If it was up to me, you would have disappeared a long time ago, Matthews. Especially with that last incident." His eyes widened and he struggled to get down, but couldn't. She turned away and he fell to the ground with a heavy thwap. "Get home." She disappeared and appeared in Integra's office.

"Mission accomplished. All targets have been silenced. Though we have a problem," Integra sighed heavily. "Matthews."

"Again?"

Seras nodded and smiled wickedly. He'd be gone; and hopefully, the others would take heed to the warning. She turned out of the office and walked back towards the lobby, waiting for them all to return. She looked around; heh, where was Alucard? He had been quiet since the other night. He smile faded. That was bad.

Yushiro looked to the man and passed him getting into the van once again. the ride back was long and silent the one named Mathews glared at him the hole way but he ignored it and wished dearly he could teleport like Seras so he didn't have to endure this, he got out as soon as they got back to the mansion and he headed straight to his room the rest of them did whatever the hell they wanted to he knew that it was only a matter of time before she was told about the non drank blood in his room which was gone when he entered, he sat heavily in the chair after setting down his rifle and magazine case he pulled his sword out and began to clean it. Carefully making sure not to touch the silver with his bare hands.

She could hear the soldiers come into the back room and she turned back towards Yushiro's room. Her eyes were hard like Alucard's, but a bit more dangerous. She knocked on his door but phased through almost immediately after. She looked into his eyes. She knew that he knew why she was here. "Do I really have to tell you again what not drinking the blood given does to you?" Her voice was cold and almost hateful.

Yushiro continued to carefully polish his sword, "no." was his only reply he sighed and said nothing more then he sheathed his sword, and set it on the table he leaned back and looked to her and then stood, "I understand fully, I just " he sighed there was so much he wanted to say but couldn't it was like he was looking at perceptions of himself in a reflecting pool he could see what he once was and was now, a split personality one the vampire that wanted nothing but blood and destruction and then there was the human side, that was disgusted and fearful of the things going on around him. And there was not anything he could do or change about it.

She took a breath and closed her eyes, plopping herself down onto the chair adjacent from him. The blood and gore the mission had disappeared, but not the rage. She opened her eyes slowly. "Even if you don't want to. Don't become like me. Drink it, and you'll be strong. If not, you'll die." She looked over into his eyes. "Just… think of it as red wine, or... something. I don't know. Drink it cold; drink it warm, I don't give two flying shits. Just… have it. You could even go down to the cafeteria and order a rare steak... Its blood; pure, but animals. It may not work as well as that, but it will get you used to drinking it. Soon, you'll have to drink it because it will hurt not to."

Yushiro nodded, "alright I will, or at least ill try." he looked to her and said, "so I see Mathews is an ass in the long line of asses around here, I'm surprised he didn't try to attack me when you went into the city, thankfully he wasn't that idiotic but still, he'll be a problem I can already tell." He looked to her, "I think its nearing sunrise now so I think ill head to bed."

She looked up to him. "He won't be much of a problem anymore." She laughed and stood. "Goodnight, Yushiro." She turned. "Make sure you drink at least something. You can't afford not to." She walked out of his bedroom and towards the training area. She needed to kill something; she needed to destroy something... more.

Yushiro looked to her as she left and muttered something under his breath, "if you're strong you live, if you're weak you die eh?" He lay back and fell asleep within minuets.

x

Alucard found Seras in the training room, "so how did he fare on his first mission?" He smiled demonically as she shot at the target.

Seras reloaded the gun and fired a few more shots, not answering for a few seconds. "He did well. What the hell do you want?" She asked fiercely, her eyes never pulling away from the targets she was destroying almost completely.

Alucards smile widened, "oh can't I even talk to you now?" He put his hand to his heart in mock pain, "oh how you wound me Seras, how shall I ever live on." He dropped the feign and laughed, "I just wanted to check in on you that's all." He looked to the target, "a little angry are we? "

She snapped her head towards him and slammed the gun down with a growl. She stepped towards him, an inch from him... maybe. She looked into his eyes. "You've never just 'talked' to me. You either ordered me, or insulted me. Played with my mind and fucked me up more than you can fathom. You've never wanted to 'check' up on me. What the hell do you want?" The crimson iris in her eyes glowed for only a second. She took a deep breath and without even a shot, a target simply blew to pieces.

Alucard laughed maniacally and said, "I think your finally catching on, I heard your little pet isn't drinking his blood now you know how frustrating it is don't you, you must really be annoyed by it heh I've never seen you this worked up, I think you're just being to soft on him myself but as you said he's your pet." He laughed and faded away.

She growled as he faded away and turned away from the booth as about seven more targets blew up. She faded and appeared in her bedroom. She walked towards the coffin and slowly slipped beneath the top of it and sighed, closing her eyes. I hope you know... I fucking hate you. She curled up into a ball and forced everything out of her mind, trying to fall to sleep... Trying being the operative word.


End file.
